New Guy
New Guy is the Prologue of Generator Rex: Power Struggle Plot Sirens are blaring at Providence. Dr. Holiday runs to the computer" Computer, statis report." It answered in a female voice," Security breach at the main gate." Agent Six, nearby, was already derecting people to the front gate. That's when I show up. Oh by the way, my names Rex. So anyway, I run to the front door with everyone else. All guns are trained on the door. I transformed my hands into giant metal fists. "Come on, smash the door. I want to crush somthin'." I mumbled. Then the door blew up. I tensed.The smoke cleared to show a scuffy teenager with messy blond hair. WHAT!? "Hey I'm lookin' for a job." he said. 5 minutes later the team had him in a cell. He had cooperated, which meens I didn't get to splat him. He told us he was Max. "I'm an E.V.O. with the ability to mutate my body parts into amazing builds ,in some ways simalar to Rex's. I discovered my powers about a week ago.My parents died 4 years ago. I came here because I wanted to help." Pfft! What a corny story, I thought. Strangly Six and the others trusted him immediatly. "Alright, we'll put you through an intensive one-week training course," he said. DOUBLEWHAT!? "But first," he added," We're going to see what your made of in the training room." "Wait, in my training my training room?" I asked. Six nodded." O.K., it'll be great to watch him get creamed." When we got to room Beverly was waiting there, she wanted to see it to. Bobo also was waiting to watch. As soon as the doors closed bihind Max. Bobo looked at me and said:"He's a gonner," then he chuckled. Six walked up to the control panel and pushed in the setting, very hard. Instantly the room flew into motion.Two hidralic fists shoot out of the walls, coming right at him from both sides. In the blink of an eye they reached, but not before he can tranform his arms into giant gnarled fists and bockes them ,and with the flick of his wrists he herls them back into the walls where they came from. "I can do that," I say to Beverly who's looking impressed. Just the another robo fist flies into his back. He flew foward into another one, which propelled him in to another. He landed on the ground on his knees. Suddenly, an arsenal of weapons popped out of the walls. Max decided he had had enough. Yellow blobs stuck out of his body, and his golden hair began to glow blue. Blue lightning coursed through the room, frying the circuts of all the machinery. "Wow." Dr. Holiday said," Bioelecticity readings are off the charts." Max walked out of the training room. "Thankyou, thankyou. No need for applause," he said. "That was AMAZING!" Dr. Holiday and Beverly said simultaniously. "Heh,amazing," I mutter."Hey, whats wrong rex?" Max asked. "Hey! Who said you could call me that? I don't even know you". "Wait, you don't remember me?" He said, "I knew you from back when you were in Egypt." "I was never in Egypt!" "Yeah you were. But you went into some kind of coma. The doctors took you to some speicalist in Hong Kong. I wanted to come too, but I had unfinished buisness in Egypt. You don't remember any of this?" I immedietly wanted to jump at a chance to learn about my past."We were friends?" I asked. "The best." But before I could ask more, Six pulled Max away, leading him to his room. I decided to go back my room, too. I laid down on my bed to think, but a hero's work is never done. Sirens blared, again. White Knight's voice came through the speakers, "We have a situation. Report to the landing bay for liftoff. you'll be briefed on the keep." I ran to the bay. When I reached the landing bay I saw Max getting on the keep, too. Great that's all I need, I thought. While on the keep we were briefed on a very ugly boar level 3 E.V.O. I braced myself for the doors to open as we landed. When I looked over at Max he was just casualy standing there. Suddenly, the doors swung open. A Providence agent flew in, right in between Rex and Max. About ten feet away stood the E.V.O. I transformed my hands into giant metal fists and leaped at it. The boar threw it's head. It's twisted tusks connected with my ribs. I flopped to the ground in seriouse pain. Six charged the E.V.O. ,too. The boars tusks shot off like missiles right at him. He quickly deflected them. Thats when the pig's body slammed him into the side of the keep. It stepped backwards and let six slide to The ground. That's when Max saw his chance. He lept ontop of E.V.O.'s back. He reach down and touched it's head. There was a green flash of light. The E.V.O. flew into a fit of blind rage. It spun around, bucked Max off, and charged a nearby building. It slammed it's head through the wall, knocking itself out. I stared over at Max, and thought'' I need a power like that!'' *** That night a large animal like E.V.O. stalked down the corridors, avoiding cameras and guards. Next Episode: Episode 1 (not finished yet) Category:Aperrott Category:Fanfiction Category:Popular pages Category:Power Struggle